Bloody Trouble
by prototypehacker420
Summary: Ed x Envy Vampire au. Envy is a vampire and Ed is a student in a new college, when the blond tests the vampire's patience only chaos can ensue. wip
1. New Comer

The start of a new school, especially a college, was generally nerve wrecking for most people. The blond haired boy though seemed almost unfazed by it all. That was until he was told that his new roommate was a person many avoided, or that's what he had heard through the whispers around him as he made his way to his new home for the rest of the year. Carrying a couple bags on him as he shoved the door open and looked around the room for his new roommate who luckily wasn't even in there at that point. Setting his bags down he flopped on a bed that he was 'hoping' wasn't the others, who quite possibly has given himself a bad rep judging by the rumors alone.

Ed had no way of knowing why they were whispering about his room mate or what this guy had done to make the rest of the campus so... _leery_ around him. It probably wasn't something really worth worrying about though. If Envy was even the least bit dangerous, he probably would've been expelled. The dorm room itself was nicely kept and there seemed to be a few things already there. But, whoever it was certainly didn't seem to have brought much with them. Oh well, maybe they were working on bringing more up. For now, at least he could enjoy the silence.

The door was kicked open and there was a distinct smell of cigarette smoke that billowed into the room. A tall raven dressed entirely in black leather came walking in, a few chains attached to the sides of his pants jingling as he moved. However, when the raven finally turned his gaze up to look around the room, he immediately caught sight of the blond just lounging in _his_ bed. "Hey, I don't know or care who the fuck you are. But get out."

The smell of the cigarette smoke hit the blond directly in the nose causing it to curl up in a bit of disgust as he opened one of his eyes to glance at the boy that intruded into his day dream. Sitting up at his own pace he looked the boy up and down, he did look the part of being someone to 'avoid' like the rumors he heard, but he highly doubted that all of them could be that true.

Covering his nose with one of his hands, Ed waved the other hand to try and fan the smell of tobacco away.  
"No need for an attitude..." Ed started to say, clearly not bothering to get off the others bed, well, he didn't know it was the other's bed but still. "I can't get out, I'm your new roommate." A smirk crossed his lips, there really was no other way he was able to get in the room unless he was in fact suppose to be there, "Guess you'll just have to deal with me."

The raven scowled down at him, stepping further into the room as he kicked the door shut behind him with a loud thud. Upon closer examination, he seemed to have a few piercings, one on his lower lip and another on his right eyebrow. Not exactly the picture of an upstanding man of society. He looked about as thuggish as someone could look but still manage not to look like a total mess. "Oh _really_? I thought all you faggots were having a _grand_ old time avoiding me. Why the sudden change?" He moved closer, standing up to his full height as his long raven hair fell around his shoulders and down his back in a dark veil.

Raising an eyebrow, Ed looked the other up and down, sure this person could of been very intimidating if it wasn't for the fact Edward really didn't care. It wasn't like he had much choice in who he stayed with after all, "I don't know what you mean by 'sudden change', but there was no other rooms I could stay in so you're pretty much stuck with me." Deal with it. Okay, maybe the other was a little more intimidating than the blond originally thought, not because they were taller. **Never.** Standing up off the bed, Ed went to one of his bags and began to pull out some of his things to began putting on his desk, "And if you're going to have that kind of attitude this is going to be a really annoying long year."

"Hoo-fucking-ray. Well, stay the fuck out of my bed. Don't you dare touch any of my stuff. Let's see, what else...oh yea, fuck you too." The raven continued to glare at him even as the blond got up off of his bed. He quickly took his place, flopping down with an ever so _friendly_ middle finger raised at his new room mate. He kicked his shoes off across the room, not caring when they collided with the wall on the other side. Seriously, he had to deal with a room mate now? They must've been really strapped for space for the new semester if they stuck someone in here with him.

The blond smiled feeling a bit of accomplishment from irritating his new found friend? Which wasn't much of an accomplishment considering this person looked as if he had a stick up his ass or something.  
Finishing putting his things away he sat down on his bed, folding his hands under his chin, "So..." He tilted his head a bit, "Do they call you asshole here or do you actually have a name?"

Envy sneered at him before rolling over onto his side, turning his back to him. "Duh. But its none of your business, shortstack." Why should he bother introducing himself to this twerp? More than likely, the blond would be gone by the end of the week. Either he'd drop out or beg the staff to put him in a new room and he'd never need to see his stupid face again.

A small growl escaped the blond boys throat as he shot up, _**"I'm not short!"**_ This was going to be a really bad year and he didn't want to hold his temper. Envy rolled his eyes at the outburst, trying not to smirk at just how funny it was to hear hi snap like that out of near nowhere. The raven didn't bother replying when Ed introduced himself. What did he care? The twerp seemed to be annoying as hell already and the semester just barely started. "Yea, whatever, _loser_. Just keep it down during the day, got it? I need my beauty sleep."

"My names Edward..." he growled a bit more sitting over at his desk and beginning to place his notebooks before long though he yelped out as a piece of paper slid across his finger tip, quickly putting it in his mouth to soothe the pain.

Envy was about to continue keeping to himself when he heard the bond yelp from across the room. He propped himself up on his elbows, glaring over at him with a supremely annoyed expression. Didn't he _just_ tell the pipsqueak to be quiet? His nose twitched slightly and he quickly noticed the blond seemed to be...sucking on his finger? No, such infantile behavior was unlikely. It only took a quick glance over at the notebook to see just the tiniest sliver of blood on the edge of one of the pages.

It didn't take long for Ed to notice he was being stared at, finger still in his mouth as he took in the fact that he was once again getting the dirty look from the raven.

"What...?" Ed mumbled out between his index finger "I cut my finger" like the other deserved an excuse for the small meaningless noise. Taking his finger out of his mouth to check it he noticed it wasn't that deep but boy it stung the blood still running.

The side of the raven's mouth twitched a bit at the sight of the blood still leaking from the cut, his eyes immediately focusing on the crimson fluid. After a moment though, he diverted his gaze and rolled back over, scoffing. "Tch. Be more careful. Its bad enough having a room mate. I don't want a klutzy one."

Ed twitched his eye in irritation, "I'm not a klutz!" This guy...grabbin the edge of his sleeve he held his finger onto it, wiping the small bit of blood that was on it off. "Come down with the attitude."

"Right. You've been here for how long now? And you already got your dumb ass hurt. _Klutz_." Envy grumbled a bit as he buried his head into the pillow as if trying to muffle the whole exchange itself. "Now keep it down, already."

"..." there was no words to describe how Ed felt about this guy other than he couldn't last the whole year with him, but to really annoy the other would be to stay the whole year. Making as much noise as possible, grabbing his bag he walked out the door, intentionally slamming it behind him

"Fucking hell! Keep it down, you stupid shrimp!" The raven shouted after him when the door slammed shut behind the blond. The earlier noise wasn't too excruciating loud, but the door slamming definitely was. Hearing the shouting from behind the door, the blond could only give off a smile that he at least gave a last bit of annoyance before his orientation.


	2. School Begins

Later that day though was club sign ups, anything to keep Ed from going back to his roommate where the other still might be in quite a cranky mood. Seeing a group of kids by a club called 'Survival' club peeked his interest, seemed better to him than the science club. There was already several people around the table, excitedly signing up.

The raven kept inside the dorm room for most of orientation, likely napping while he had some peace and quiet. He didn't need to go as he wasn't a freshman anymore and knew the college pretty well.

He didn't wake up until later and with a grumble, he got up and checked the clock. It was around the time where club sing ups were starting. He might as well go and see what kinds would be available this year. Then again, any clubs he did join tended to lose members like crazy. It was kinda _boring_ going to a club when there was nobody else who would come.

The sign ups were held outside of the rooms the clubs would be held in as they were last year. There seemed to be quite the selection this time, but he passed by most of them without giving them more than a quick glance. Book club...anime club.../ugh/. Most of them made his stomach turn.

Many people were signing up, it was surprising Ed was even able to get around enough people to sign his own name. It really was a huge hassle, just thinking about being surrounded in a club with all these people seemed unappealing but...once again, it was better than spending his free time stuck with the loud mouth in his room.

Though the unappealing mood died down when he noticed several people crossing out their names and quickly leaving the room. Trying his best to look over the crowd that was trying to all get out the door way at once, he tried seeing what was the cause of the mass abandonment. It had all been relatively calm the moment before, but now people were crossing and even _scribbling_ out their names of the list and bolting for the door. Quite a few of them could be heard mumbling 'Shit, run! It's Envy.' as they hightailed it out of the room and into the halls. In between the stampede of bodies, the blond could get a glimpse of jet black clothing and shimmering chains. A poor fool actually got part of his pants caught in them as he was trying to scramble out and he about looked like he was ready to just _drop his pants_ if it meant getting free. "D-Don't hurt me!" By now, the crowd was starting to clear and Ed got a clear view of his room mate standing just outside of the room. His violet eyes turned down to the man still struggling to free himself, begging not to be injured for it. However, the raven wasn't too keen on listening. " _Get out of my space_!" he snarled, giving the man a good elbow to his gut before shoving him away.

Noticing his roommate walking into the room just started to ruin his entire day once more as the last couple of people in the club finally made it out, surprisingly enough with the demeanor the other was giving off to everyone. Not to mention, to the poor kid he snapped at.

"Do you always look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed...?" Ed spoke up as he watched the other kid scramble out of the room, "No need to come in here acting like you own the place that is."

A glare was shot at the raven, crossing his arms over his chest, "What are you even doing here? Don't you have a sick animal to kick?"

Envy sneered as the man finally managed to run away, albeit he was about scrambling on his hands and knees in desperation. He turned his attention back on the blond and instantly frowned again.

"What? Am I not allowed to join clubs now?" The raven stepped forward and eyed the sign in sheet. It seemed everyone else had already scribbled or crossed their names out. Everyone except for his blond room mate. "Golly, if I can't join clubs, then how will I _EVER_ learn to make friends, eh?"

He scoffed at him and took one of the pens that was still on the table by some miraculous force with how many of his peers had just about thrown the rest on the floor or didn't bother setting them down. In the line directly below Ed's name he scrawled out his own in an elegant looking cursive handwriting, the pen seeming to flow across the paper with ease.

"Highly doubt you'll make nearly any friends if all you do is growl at them..." Ed said, rolling his eyes in a grumble, no one really heard of that being a good way to do it. Watching the other right his name, Ed subconsciously started to mouth out the words.

"Sea-las?" These words made the blonde snort a bit at the name, even if he was pronouncing it completely wrong.

The raven almost snapped the pen between his fingers, turning stiffly to glare at Ed with the most pissed off expression that could ever be expressed on a human face. He dropped the pen on the floor, and in a second, he was pulling the blond up off the ground by the front of his shirt so the could see almost eye to eye.

"Listen you, it's _Silas_. Got it? _Sy-las_." He looked like he was ready to punch his face in already. "It's not a name to mince around with your _stupidity_."

In a bit of a surprise, the smaller boy let out a barely audible squeak, being lifted off the ground rather harshly was a complete shock. Legs dangled helplessly, trying to replace themselves on the ground below as the blond's face twitched into a growl, snapping back at him,"Do I look like I really care?" When was he ever going to have to pronounce the others name after all.

Hand raising up to grab at the others wrist, he tried to remove the force that was holding him there, "Now will you let me go or am I going to have to kick you?"

"Either get it right, or keep your damn mouth _shut_." Envy growled, eyes narrowed in annoyance. After a moment longer of glaring almost through his soul, the raven dropped him carelessly and started walking back out, slapping his hand away with a scoff.

"I'm heading back to the room. _Feel free_ to take your damn time getting back, _loser_." With a rattle of the chains on his pants, he walked out of the room, shoving his hands into his pockets irritably.

At least the raven left, Ed was getting irritated with him, but he was really glad he was able to irritate the other just the same in return. Alas though, he was not willing to return to his room that night, the longer he could stay out of that hell hole  
the better—

At least there was a nice park to walk through and considering how late it was there wasn't any students out and about, giving the blond a great amount of alone time. The street lamps around the pathway blinked every now and then, threatening to shut off any second and the only thing that could be heard was random rustling from the bushes from the wind blowing at the leaves.

Ed really hoped he could stay out all night to avoid the irritated boy.

However, despite what Ed had said, the raven had decided on the way back that he really did not want to go back to that stuffy dorm room just yet. The sun was already setting and the outside air felt a lot nicer than the air inside of the room would feel. Besides, he was more of a night owl anyway.

The crisp autumn air always felt nice and when he glanced up, he could see a few stars starting to twinkle. He could feel the irritation beginning to subside, the soft breeze calming him as he walked. He made it to the park that was just a few blocks away from campus. It wasn't super big, but there were nice areas to lay down in the grass and just stargaze. Silas followed the winding path to a clearing up ahead, intending on doing just that. When classes started, he might not have the time to do this much.

The hunter watched the demon from afar, just out of range as he scoped the raven out from a tree. He was pretty naive, possibly a new hunter who thought he could handle a demon like Silas.  
Preparing his small blade he jumped down from the tree, right about the hunted demon, making the mistake in shouting out his attack.

"DIE HELLSPAWN!"

Silas was instantly alert at the sound of rustling branches and the shouting only confirmed that he wasn't alone like he had been thinking he was. He could hear the air move as the person lunged down at him from the nearby tree and sidestepped out of the way easily.

He whipped around to face his attacker, noticing the holy cross that had been engraved into the handle of the small knife. So, it was another one of those fools, huh? Silas snarled, a pair of leathery wings ripping through the clothes on his back. His canines sharpened and his eyes took on a dark red glow, like blazing embers.

He didn't even give the man another chance to attack him, already lunging and slamming him up against the nearby tree. Fangs dripping with drool, he went straight for the jugular, biting forcefully enough to almost crush his windpipe. The warm, coppery taste of blood filled his mouth instantly and he started to ravenously feed, sucking the man dry in a matter of minutes.

The wind picked up slightly as the night went on, Ed's blond braid threatening to hit him across the face. It wasn't a bad feeling though, the wind meant the long coat he was wearing wouldn't make him over heat and force him to go back inside.

Another rustle was heard from the bush and just assuming it was the wind again Ed hesitantly ignored it. That was until he saw a shadow pop out of it causing him to jump.

"A dog...?" Ed questioned why there was a stray dog around a place like this, though possibly it was the best place to live for stray animals, college students probably feed them. Smiling a bit, Ed reached out hit hand to pet the stray, seemed friendly enough, until it snapped at him. In a wince of pain, Ed shot his hand back and watched the animal run in fear, grumbling as he examined his hand.  
A bit of blood dropped out of the mark, but other than that it luckily wasn't that deep, but it didn't look pretty.


End file.
